Boruton Uzumaki
'''Databook''' '''Chakra Boost''' _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ '''IMVU Username''' Dominance '''CLAN''' The Uzumaki clan (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. Though noted to be crude in their methods, this however, eventually led to the destruction of Uzushiogakure and the rest of the Land of Whirlpools during the era of Shinobi World Wars, as other nations had begun to see the village as too great a threat to go unchecked. '''Scars/Tattoos''' '''Scars: '''Here you list all scars. This will update as you gain scars during Role Play. '''Tattoos: '''On Boruton's face, there is a black line that he does daily in order to have some "unique-ness" to his face. '''Personality and Behavior''' '''Personality: ''' Boruton is loud-mouth, and rather a show-off when it comes to him, him desiring and wanting the attention of others. Although he is rather loud and rambunctious, he is rather attentive when the time comes for it. Boruton is also known to have sort of a temper, it causing his strength to be pushed to the max, but greatly affecting the way that he thinks, this being a weakness, as well as a strength in some fashions. As a young shinobi, Boruton is a "hands-on" learner, him adapting to things by simply doing things himself, him learning through experience more so than simply being told, which is why he is in trouble mostly. Instead of looking up to his older brother, Boruton seeks to carve his own path, which is why he acts out of line a lot in the village, especially during his youth. Boruton is also very prideful, him refusing to turn down any challenge for any reason whatsoever because of the need to prove to himself his strength, and the people around them that he is the best, and he doesn't have to have a high rank to prove it. Boruton is fully energy all of the time at this time, and is always ready for some action. '''Behavior: '''Boruton is hardly ever calm and collected, his mind always racing about something, his emotions on the higher end of things. As a Hot-head, sometimes the slightest things seam to push his buttons, him usually finding some reason to get into some sort of fight, or some type of shouting bout. Although this is the case, he deeply cares for the village, him caring for his elder brother as well as the citizens of the village. He fights to get stronger not for himself but for the people around him. He tends to be on his worst behavior, him being reluctant to listen when it comes down to situations, him wanting to lead rather than follow. '''Solo Mission Behavior: '''In solo missions, Boruton is much more calm and collected, him actually being laid back in a sense. He isn't around people, so he is able to simply go out and do the work without trying to show off and such. Boruton usually tries to finish his mission quickly unless it's something with a lot of action, causing him to be faced with the obstacle of surely doing the mission successfully. If provoked during his mission though, Boruton can became rather hot-headed and can cause mistakes for himself, him having to overcome his temper tantrum'''. ''' '''Nindo''' '''Nindo "Ninja Way": "True Strength isn't what you destroy... It's what you create."''' '''Summoning''' (Only allowed to have something here if you do in fact have a summoning you can perform. This does not include weapon summoning used with Generic Summoning Jutsu. This means Animal or High Level Summonings.) '''Background Information''' '''Birth: "This one's a rowdy one..." His mother would always joked, Boruton simply always being rowdy within the womb of his mother. He never was patient, him always kicking in some sort of fashion. This foretelling the type of individual this young one might have been. When the time had come for this one to finally see the light of day, there wasn't any hesitation, his mother wanting him out just as bad as he wanted to be out. With the rather odd birthing scene of Boruton leaving the womb and wanting the explore moving wildly within the doctors hands, it being one of the quickest and most painless births actually ever seen by the doctors. Boruton was soon named after the legendary shinobi "Boruto", the son of the legendary Uzumaki in which seemed to Storm the ninja world, just as his father had done. Boruton was named as his family witnessed his birth as another shinobi in which came forth and wished to continue a legacy.''' '''Child:''' As a child, Boruton was always sassy, active, and aggressive. He wanted for things to go his way, as well as the fact that he wanted to make sure that his stuff belonged to him. This caused tension between him and his elder siblings. He was always playing the aggressor, him hitting his elder siblings as they were forced to take the pain to an extent because of the fact that he was a young-in. By the time he was the age of four, Boruton witnessed jutsu in which his brother had performed, him in awe of that power, him wishing and wanting to be that strong. The Uzumaki didn't know exactly what he had in store for him, his rather rowdy behavior, and attitude causing his focus and the molding of his chakra to become harder, and simply difficult to maneuver different initial chakra attacks, him simply having to work twice as hard to cool down his own anger so that he could mold his chakra to form the utmost, and basic techniques. Boruton then discovered his nature due to the frustration of watching his elder brothers manipulate different kinds of nature, him simply being left in the dust to an extent. Boruton's father, Kenshin Uzumaki, decided that maybe offering the young-in some type of help in order to help with his frustrated, hot-headed son from trying to do something irrational (At the age of 6, Boruton was simply pretty wild, and not the smartest of children). With the special paper in which his father had given him, it showed Boruton and his father that he had the ability to manipulate fire. With this, Boruton was able to manipulate fire rather quickly, him channeling his rather "heated" feelings, his passion, and his anger into a sort of powerful flame. Sometime, Boruton simply went out of control with the flames in which he had created, him sometimes causing harm too many trees, or buildings during hs training due to the techninques in which he learned. Firestyle was something that Boruton took pride in, him loving the fact that he had an affinity that suited him perfectly. In addition with this Boruton wanted to be different, him finding that wielding some sort of weapon was actually much more entertaining, and better with his style. Boruton tried out a surplus of weapons, him soon concluding that axes where the best route to go for a shinobi such as himself. With training with his twin axes was where Boruton derived most of his strength, him actually growing significantly stronger due to the fact that he bore this weapon, and was growing more and more accustomed to it. '''Academy: During the Academy, Boruton was the cockiest person within the course. He didn't care for anyone, nor anything. He simply wanted to grow stronger and stronger during the course of this time, him wanting to be the strongest that the instructor had ever seen. There were some points in which he was told off by the instructor, the instructor being rather heated due to the amount of pranks, outbursts, and rude insults in which Boruton began with. At first, the teacher tried to be calm with him, especially since he was the brother of the Tschuikage, but there were times the instructor couldn't take it, him having to either escort him out of the class or giving rude insults about his behavior and insulting his skill, despite knowing what the boy was able to achieve. Boruton did learn though, him mastering the basic techniques rather quickly due to training with his elder siblings, them knowing what he was going to be faced with, helping him out despite his rather hot-headedness. Boruton only achieved the basic jutsu during his time at the academy, despite the countless hours he had spent training on his own before it, him not seeing things as useless. During class though, Boruton needed some sort of action, him not liking the aspect of simply sitting into the class, doing absolutely nothing. His friends were none, people either being scared of the loud-mouthed individual, or simply wanting to rip his head off due to his loud-mouthed actions. Boruton usually got into fights in which he settled after class, it being rare that lost. The only time things got a little shaking being when they had ganged up on the young- red head. Though this was the case, Boruton never backed down from a fight, him being beaten by 4 or 5 punks that had teamed up onto him, but he still was able to get a nice amount of punches in. Though this was the case during the beginning of the academy years, as they all grew, Boruton's strength, and his ability with his axes grew as well. Him carrying them around with him. By the age of 11, He was the alpha with his words, him yelling, screaming, and being all around rowdy in all honesty. He refused to listen, him often even challenging the instructor to a head-to-head duel. Boruton was fearless, him only wishing to conquer, set out, and become great. He wanted attention because of his skill. He disliked the fact that his brother was the Tschuikage, him actually hating this unfortunate case, but accepting it. He then set out to surpass his elder brother by taking on any challenge that he was faced with, period.''' '''Genin: "My dream... my goal... is to be a stronger shinobi the day I was before."''' '''Chakra Color''' '''Chakra Color: '''Gold '''Weapon Inventory''' = ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = '''Academy Jutsu List''' '''''Academy Jutsu''''' * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles:''' '''Casual Meetings or Events:''' '''Story Progression:''' '''Clan Specific:''' '''Training Role Plays:''' '''Approved by: Divine Ziel'''